Partition
by xBaskerville
Summary: Sans bruit, il ouvrit son étui. De ce simple geste, il enfreignait sans nul doute tout un tas de traités. La Sirène s'en fichait bien. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à Poséidon ! (Très, très petit spoiler à Infinity Wars)
1. Partition

Comme beaucoup de chose, cette production vient de mon esprit épuisé de ma période de partiels. Période qui ne m'a pas empêché d'aller voir _Infinity Wars_ par deux fois (dont je suis ressorti mitigée). Il n'y a pas beaucoup de spoil dans cet OS.

Je me suis remise à Saint Seiya, j'ai trouvé les mangas en versions originales (ce qui m'aide pas mal pour mes révisions, mais ce n'est pas important). Et disons que, lors du second visionnage du film, dans plusieurs scènes, je me suis demandée ce qui pourrait se passer avec l'apparition d'un Chevalier, Marinas ou Spectre. En voici une, avec Sorrento (parce que je remarque seulement à quel point c'est un personnage génial…)

Je ne prévoie pas de faire une suite. Peut-être rédiger les autres scènes, avec les autres personnages. On verra bien. L'envie, la motivation et les révisions.

En espérant que cela puisse vous plaire, ou vous divertir, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partition**

* * *

Sorrento retient sa respiration un long moment.  
Une pulsation sous la pulpe de ses doigts.  
Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Julian Solo était vivant. Ce ne serait pas l'anarchie médiatique.  
La plaie béante se refermait doucement, avec le cosmos de Poséidon. Sorrento lui avait bien dit que le tourisme nocturne était une mauvaise idée !

Suivant du coin de l'œil le combat entre des hommes et des êtres venus d'ailleurs, presque sortit tout droit d'un jeu vidéo, si ce n'est des Enfers.  
Le Marinas pourrait rester auprès de son seigneur et ne pas intervenir. Or, ce serait laisser cette agression contre son Seigneur impuni. Son honneur de Général en serait atteint.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit son étui.  
De ce simple geste, il enfreignait sans nul doute tout un tas de traités ennuyeux.  
La Sirène s'en fichait bien. Les détails seront pour plus tard.

Toujours sans bruit, il sortit sa flûte traversière.

D'une caresse de cosmos, il prévient sa _Scale_ de ne le rejoindre que si ses adversaires seront en mesure de paraît son attaque. Il en doute fort, mais l'homme ne veut prendre aucun risque. Ces créatures étaient pourvues d'intelligence et de conscience. Qu'ils ne soient pas humains ne les dispensaient pas d'avoir un cerveau. Ces aliens ne survivront pas.

Amenant la flûte à ses lèvres tout en se redressant pour s'avancer sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la gare, il entama les premières notes.  
Focalisé sur ses adversaires, Sorrento occulta les autres présences.

À sa grande satisfaction, les aliens ne tardent pas à tituber. Comme bon nombres d'humains et de marins avant elle, la femelle cherche à se boucher les oreilles. La fourbe. Elle aurait pu avoir une petite chance, rien qu'une, si la mélodie n'atteignait pas directement le cerveau.

Les deux êtres tombent bien vite à genoux. À leurs cris, il devine que les fées ont commencé à voler autour d'eux pour grignoter leur conscience les hallucinations provoquant plus de douleur que de l'apaisement. Enfin, pour ces dernières, il les influence avec son cosmos.  
Ces créatures n'ont juste pas besoin d'être au courant.

Jouer sa _Dead End Symphony_ lui avait manqué. Sorrento se rend compte à quel point il a oublié jusqu'à la douceur des notes, un paradoxe vis-à-vis des souffrances que ces mêmes notes octroient à ceux visés par son écoute, une fois qu'elles sont portées et mélangées à son cosmos. De son souhait, et de la résistance de ses victimes, la mort pouvait être lente et douloureuse, ou bien rapide et indolore.

S'il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir ?  
Étrangement, oui. Les cris qu'il entend lui offrent une douce satisfaction.

Le mâle est le premier à ne plus bouger, les pupilles révulsées, dilatées, gorgées de sang.

La femelle a trouvé la force de lui lancer sa lance. Elle n'aurait pas attenté –par inadvertance cela s'entend- à la vie de Julian, et par conséquent, à la vie du Seigneur Poséidon, il l'aurait félicité, avant de prolonger son agonie. Mais Sorrento n'est pas d'humeur joueuse. La Sirène se contente juste d'éviter l'arme d'un pas sur le côté et de jouer les dernières notes.  
À son tour, la femelle décède debout.

_ Puisse vos âmes trouver le repos aux Enfers. murmure-t-il bien bas  
_ Putain, mais t'es qui toi ? s'écria l'humain aux ailes mécaniques

Oh. Les humains. Il les avait presque occultés entièrement de son esprit.

Doucement, il se tourne vers eux, prêt à utiliser de nouveau sa flûte.  
Du moment qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à leur tour à Julian, Sorrento ne les attaquera pas et ne les tuera pas. Histoire que ça ne fasse pas tâche sur son CV et que ça évite la paperasse avec Athéna.

_ Sorrento de la Sirène, L'un des sept Généraux des Mers de Poséidon.  
_ _Pardon ?_ C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ? C'était quoi, ça ? Comment tu-  
_ Je vais être clair avec vous, avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Je ne suis pas intervenu pour vous sauver, ni vous protéger. Votre vie n'est qu'insignifiante par rapport à celle de l'homme que je dois protéger. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis. Je ne suis ni un optimisé, ni un mutant, ni un héros. Je ne suis pas le premier, ni le dernier et je ne suis pas le seul. Et encore une fois, que ce soit moi, ou mes confrères, tant que vous ne vous en prenez pas à nous, nous ne serons pas vos ennemis. Et non, je ne vous assisterai pas dans votre prochain combat. Athéna ne m'en laissera pas le droit. Ce seront à ses hommes de vous porter assistance.

Il se détourne de nouveau, pour rejoindre son maître, reposer son arme dans son étui et rentrer.

La fille aux cheveux de feu, la sorcière rouge le retient avec son étrange pouvoir, presque semblable aux chaînes d'Andromède. Sa _Scale_ le rejoint l'instant d'après.

Petit hoquet de stupeur de la part de son auditoire et possiblement futures victimes. Sorrento ne s'étonne pas il est prêt à entendre parler de Stark, de l'armure du milliardaire et de brevets déposés. Il leur aura répondu que sa chère robe datait de plusieurs millénaires, surement créée durant l'Âge d'Or.

Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Un portal s'ouvre sur sa droite.  
Sans grande surprise, appeler sa _Scale_ a averti le Sanctuaire.  
La Sirène n'aura pas à envoyer d'autres âmes dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Les Juges pourront lui en être reconnaissants.

_ Stop ! Stop ! Putain ! Sorrento, tu nous fais quoi là ?  
_ Il sort d'où lui ?  
_ Dragon des Mers. salua-t-il imperturbable aux commentaires des Avengers, Tu as pris ton temps.

Le nouvel arrivé regarde dépité son confrère, avant de se rendre compte de l'assistance.

_ Devant témoins, Sorrento. Devant _témoins_ !

Sorrento regarde son collègue avec un certain dédain, avant de lui adresser un sourire presque sarcastique.

_ Messieurs, mesdames, si vous souhaitez un soutient contre la menace qui pèse sur votre planète, je vous conseille d'en faire part immédiatement à Kanon du Dragon des Mers et Chevaliers des Gémeaux. Lui pourra faire quelque chose pour vous. Une telle occasion ne se reproduira pas.

L'homme aux longs cheveux bleus tire une grimace pas possible.

Sa compatibilité avec une _Scale_ et l'armure de son frère lui a valu d'être nommé ambassadeurs entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et celui Marin, lorsque que Hadès a consentit à les faire revenir un poste qui est loin d'enchanter le concerné. Il ne rechigne pas aux tâches à responsabilités, cependant, du fait des nombreuses tensions entre les deux Sanctuaires autrefois ennemis, il peut-être dure de gérer toutes les situations. Surtout celle-ci.

_ Quelle aide pourrez-vous nous apporter ?

Kanon accorde toute son attention à l'homme.

_ Vous êtes ?  
_ Steve Rodgers. Je suis- J'étais Captain America. Membre des Avengers.

Silence. Kanon prend une petite inspiration.

_ Tu as agis alors qu'ils pouvaient s'en occuper.  
_ Je te l'ai dit, Dragon des Mers. Je n'ai fait que protéger Julian de deux extra-terrestres.  
_ Et où est Julian ?  
_ Comme si tu avais besoin d'une réponse.

Kanon se retient de relever les yeux au ciel.

Ce groupe d'hommes, même entraînés et optimisés ne pourrait rien contre un dieu. Julien pouvait encore tenir les rênes de son corps et son esprit –comme Saori sur Athéna-, dès qu'il fallait protéger son hôte, Poséidon savait agir. (Poséidon est proche, semi-éveillé, pour colmater une plaie à son hôte. Bon, si Sorrento a agi, c'est bien pour légitime défense. La paperasse ne sera pas longue.)

_ Alors ? Quelle aide pourrez-vous nous apporter ? répète le dénommé Steve

Le gémeau ne dit rien pendant un petit moment. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il choisit avec soin ses prochaines paroles.

_ Si sa Majesté Athéna accepte et si son Sanctuaire n'est pas en danger, vous aurez le soutient des Douze Chevalier d'Or. Leur puissance égale les dieux. Si le sanctuaire est menacé, ce sera sa garde personnelle, cinq Bronzes peu farouches. S'il est nécessaire, l'ordre complet de ses quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers vous viendra en aide. Si le Seigneur Poséidon est inquiété, vous recevrez l'aide de ses sept généraux. Enfin, si le Cycle de toute vie est menacée, il y a moyen d'avoir une aide venant des Enfers. Ils ont la particularité d'être immortels.

Il y eut une petite pause, où le groupe de super héros nouvellement recomposés digère comme il peut la nouvelle.

_ Enfin, j'crois. J'suis pas trop sûr si ce point est toujours d'actualité. Je ne sais même pas s'ils accepteraient d'aider. Sont pas vraiment du genre à aider les êtres vivants, parce qu'ils sont morts, en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'est compliqué pour eux.

Kanon agita sa main devant son visage, avant de reprendre au point de départ :

_ J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui vous ferait requérir notre aide.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de parler. Elle répondit comme si c'était une évidence même, tout en pointant du doigt la pierre logée dans le front de son compagnon d'armes :

_ Thanos arrive. Il veut récupérer les Pierres d'Infinités. Voilà, ce qu'il se passe.

Les deux Marinas se regardent.  
A cette guerre, pour une fois de plus, Athéna y participera. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui maîtrise les Pierres, alors, peut-être que pour la Première fois depuis la fin de l'Âge d'Or, les différents Sanctuaires devront s'allier…

* * *

 **End (?)**

Ne pas faire intervenir plus que ça les Avengers était un choix.

Je vous remercie de votre passage et votre lecture !

À bientôt !  
Nel'


	2. Partition (ver 20)

J'AI MON ANNÉE !

(J'aime le hurler à qui veut l'entendre. Parce que j'ai bien galéré à l'obtenir, cette année.)

Cette information à part, je souhaite vous avertir de quelques petites choses : Cet OS est identique au précédent. S'il m'avait fortement plu lorsque j'ai fini la première version du OS, je me suis rendu compte, après de nombreuses lectures et les examens passé, qu'il manquait pas mal d'informations, des petits riens pour donner plus de profondeur au récit : il était loin d'être aussi complet que je le voulais. Alors je l'ai réécrit, de quoi allonger quelques petites choses et de vous le présenter comme je le voyais réellement. **L'histoire ne change pas, c'est juste la manière de l'écrire qui a changé.**

Si je laisse l'ancienne version, c'est que les deux me plaisent, et je ne veux vous présentez les deux (

Bonne lecture, des cookies et des licornes !

* * *

 **Partition  
(ver. 2.0)**

* * *

Avec une grimace non dissimulée, Sorrento raccroche. L'annonce de leur agent de liaison américain ne lui plait guère, et elle ne plaira pas non plus à son ami et patron, Julian Solo. Avec le temps, le flûtiste embauché de temps à autre en tant que garde du corps et secrétaire, a appris à définir les bonnes annonces, des passables et carrément mauvaises. Celle-ci se positionnait entre les deux dernières options.

_ Votre réunion d'après-demain est annulée.  
_ Raisons ?  
_ Tony Stark est porté disparu.

Le visage de Julian Solo, empereur maritime aussi bien imagé que réel, se fripa de mécontentement.

_ Il a fait quoi encore ?

Histoire de ne pas sortir une excuse de « il a été enlevé par un vaisseau extra-terrestre qui est retourné dans l'espace l'instant d'après », l'autrichien préfère allumer la télé, qui ressemble plus à home cinéma (en même temps, dans un palace, tout est démesuré – Oui, il l'avoue. Bien qu'il vive aux côtés d'un milliardaire, il ne parvenait pas à s'habituer toujours pas à cette richesse démesurée).

Les nouvelles envahissent la pièce ainsi que les images qui tournent en boucle depuis le début d'après-midi dans le monde entier.

Le visage de Julian se fripe de mécontentement. Le multimilliardaire, empereur des Mers en bien des formes se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

_ Prends le premier train pour Drumnadrochit.  
_ Comment ?  
_ Nous allons nous changer les idées auprès de ma petite Nessy. En plus, du château d'Urquhart, la vue du lac est magnifique.  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Julian. Il est tard, et je doute qu'un hôtel soit encore ouvert à cette heure.

L'héritier de la famille Solo balaya tous les possibles arguments d'un geste de main, sa veste fièrement posée sur ses épaules et un pied en dehors de sa suite impériale. Sorrento serra les dents. L'autrichien détestait quand son ami et patron jouait les sales gosses capricieux.

Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer aussi ? En pleine nuit, dans une gare déserte ?

Julian Solo pouvait être prétentieux, despotique, égocentrique, et tout un tas d'autres tas de qualificatifs peu flatteurs. Il était du genre à vouloir inonder la Terre entière pour emmerder Athéna aussi. En revanche, il n'était pas du genre à s'attirer les fureurs des extraterrestres.

Sorrento n'avait jamais eu aussi tort.

* * *

Sorrento retient sa respiration un long moment, l'angoisse marquant les traits de son visage habituellement calme et impassible en toutes circonstances.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement quand une pulsation forte et vivace vibra sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Julian Solo était vivant. Ce ne serait pas l'anarchie médiatique, ni le déclenchement d'une possible guerre divine entre le sanctuaire marin et le sanctuaire d'Athéna.  
Pour preuve, la plaie béante se refermait doucement grâce au cosmos de Poséidon.

Dire que la Sirène avait répété à son supérieur, que le tourisme nocturne était une mauvaise idée, et ce, même pour voir son célèbre monstre marin chéri ! Nessy ne les avait pas vus depuis quelques années. Elle aurait très bien pu attendre sans problème quelques heures en plus.

Tout en assurant la sûreté de la réincarnation de Poséidon, Sorrento surveille du coin de l'œil le combat incongru, entre des hommes et des êtres venus d'ailleurs, presque sortit tout droit d'un jeu vidéo, si ce n'est des Enfers –Hadès et les spectres de ce dernier lui pardonnent ce blasphème.  
Le mieux à faire serait de ne pas intervenir et rester auprès de la réincarnation divine pour s'assurer de son rétablissement après tout, dès lors que commun des mortels ne croyait plus en aucun dieu (qu'il soit grecque, nordique, égyptiens et bien d'autres encore), attirer son attention n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Or d'un autre côté, rester caché et attendre que tout se passe, reviendrait à laisser l'agression de son Seigneur impuni et entacherait son honneur de Général des Mers.

Laisser cette action impunie était inimaginable.  
Sorrento avait déjà failli à son Seigneur une fois. Cela ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois.

Sans un bruit, il ouvrit son étui.  
De ce simple geste, il enfreignait sans nul doute tout un tas de traités ennuyeux mis en place au cours de ces dernières années par Athéna, Hadès, et Poséidon, sous l'aval de Zeus.  
Mais qu'y pouvait la Sirène ? Son Écaille l'avait choisi pour protéger et défendre celui qui porterait en lui l'âme du Dieu des Mers. Peu importe les traités, sa mission première dominait le reste. Les détails seront pour plus tard.

Toujours sans bruit, il sortit sa flûte traversière, cet instrument dont Sorrento ne se séparait jamais. Pour des raisons évidentes ; sa flûte lui était bien utile après tout, en ce moment même.

D'une caresse de cosmos, il prévient son Écaille de ne le rejoindre que si ses adversaires seront en mesure de parer son attaque. Il en doute fort, mais l'autrichien ne veut prendre aucun risque. Ces créatures étaient pourvues d'intelligence et de conscience. Qu'ils ne soient pas humains ne les dispensaient pas d'avoir un cerveau. Ces aliens ne survivront pas.

Amenant la flûte à ses lèvres tout en se redressant pour s'avancer sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenue cette petite gare d'Écosse, il entama les premières notes.  
Focalisé sur ses adversaires, Sorrento occulta les autres présences.

À sa grande satisfaction, les aliens ne tardent pas à tituber dès les premiers sons.  
Comme bon nombres d'humains et de marins avant elle, la femelle cherche à se boucher les oreilles. La fourbe. Elle aurait pu avoir une petite chance, rien qu'une, si la mélodie n'atteignait pas directement le cerveau.

Les deux êtres tombent bien vite à genoux. À leurs cris, il devine que les fées ont commencé à voler autour d'eux pour grignoter leur conscience les hallucinations provoquant plus de douleur que d'apaisement. Enfin, en toute vérité, il les influence les hallucinations de son cosmos, histoire de faire souffrir ses adversaires toujours un peu plus.  
Ces créatures n'ont juste pas besoin d'être au courant.

S'il prenait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir ?  
Étrangement, oui. Les cris qu'il entend lui offrent une douce satisfaction et l'irrépressible envie de faire poursuivre ce supplice. Au moins ses adversaires regretteront de s'en être pris par inadvertance au Seigneur des Mers.  
Sans compter que c'est avec contentement que l'autrichien se rend compte que les cris de ses victimes venues d'ailleurs s'accordent à merveille avec sa mélodie mortelle.

Interpréter sa fidèle et tendre _Dead End Symphony_ lui avait manqué. Sorrento se rend compte à quel point il a oublié jusqu'à la douceur des notes, un paradoxe vis-à-vis des souffrances que ces mêmes notes octroient à ceux visés par son écoute, une fois qu'elles sont portées et mélangées à son cosmos. De son souhait, et de la résistance de ses victimes, la mort pouvait être lente et douloureuse, ou bien rapide et indolore.

Des deux extraterrestres, c'est le mâle qui est le premier à ne plus bouger, les pupilles révulsées, dilatées, gorgées de sang.

La femelle a trouvé la force de lui lancer sa lance. Elle n'aurait pas attenté à la vie de Julian, et par conséquent, à la vie du Seigneur Poséidon, il aurait pris le temps de la féliciter, avant de prolonger son agonie. Mais Sorrento n'est plus d'humeur joueuse il ne peut rester indéfiniment loin de son maître. La Sirène se contente juste d'éviter l'arme d'un pas sur le côté et de jouer les dernières notes.

À son tour, la femelle décède.

_ Puisse vos âmes trouver le repos aux Enfers. murmure-t-il bien bas  
_ Putain, mais t'es qui toi ? s'écria l'humain aux ailes mécaniques

Oh. _Le commun des mortels !_ réalise-t-il soudain.  
Il les avait occultés entièrement de son esprit afin de se concentrer sur la vengeance du Seigneur des Mers.

Doucement, il se tourne vers eux, prêt à utiliser de nouveau sa flûte.  
Du moment qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à leur tour à Julian, Sorrento ne les attaquera pas et ne les tuera pas. Histoire que ça ne fasse pas tâche sur son CV et que ça évite à la fois la paperasse avec Athéna et les remontrances de ses collègues. ( _De toute façon_ , se dit une toute petite voix dans son esprit, _ce sont les Chevaliers qui auraient dû intervenir. Ce sont eux les protecteurs de la Terre, pas moi_.)

_ Sorrento de la Sirène, L'un des sept Généraux des Mers de Poséidon.  
_ _Pardon ?_ C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ? C'était quoi, ça ? Comment tu-  
_ Je vais être clair avec vous, avant que vous n'alliez plus loin. Je ne suis pas intervenu pour vous sauver, ni vous protéger. Votre vie n'est qu'insignifiante par rapport à celle de l'homme que je protège. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, et je ne suis pas là pour vous causer des ennuis. Je ne suis ni un optimisé, ni un mutant, ni un héros. Je ne suis pas le premier, ni le dernier et je ne suis pas le seul. Et encore une fois, que ce soit moi, ou mes confrères, tant que vous ne vous en prenez pas à nous, nous ne serons pas vos ennemis. Quant à votre dernière question, non, je ne vous assisterai pas dans votre prochain combat. Athéna ne m'en laissera pas le droit. Ce seront à ses hommes de vous porter assistance.

Sur ses belles paroles claires, nettes et précises, Sorrento décide qu'il est temps pour lui de rejoindre son maître, s'assurer de sa bonne santé, reposer son arme dans son étui et rentrer à l'hôtel, prendre un bon bain chaud et oublier cette histoire.

Or, il est bien connu que le commun des mortels est plus borné qu'un âne.  
La fille aux cheveux de feu, la Sorcière Rouge que les médias n'apprécient que peu depuis 2016, le retient avec son pouvoir écarlate, presque semblable aux chaînes d'Andromède.

_ On aurait quelques questions avant que vous ne partiez.

Percevant cette attaque comme celle de trop, son Écaille le rejoint l'instant d'après.

Petit hoquet de stupeur de la part de son auditoire et possiblement futures victimes un petit hoquet dont Sorrento se délecte avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. L'autrichien ne s'étonne même pas de leur surprise ; il est prêt à les entendre parler de Tony Stark, de l'armure du milliardaire et des brevets que ce dernier a déposé. Il se serait plus à leur expliquer que sa chère robe dorée datait de plusieurs millénaires, surement créée durant l'Âge d'Or et qu'elle agissait selon sa volonté propre, comme celle de ces confrères, les Armures des Chevaliers d'Athéna ou encore les Surplis des spectres d'Hadès. L'adolescent pouvait en nommer encore affilié à d'autres divinités, et pas uniquement grecques.

Sorrento pourrait aussi se dégager d'une pression de cosmos et les anéantir l'instant suivant.

Il n'en a pas eu le temps de décider de l'un ou de l'autre. Un portail s'ouvre en catastrophe sur sa droite. Kanon en sort, en tenue d'entraînement, recouvert de poussières et d'égratignures. Peu présentable pour une rencontre officielle, mais en toute honnêteté, depuis que son collègue s'est amusé à manipuler leur dieu, Sorrento éprouve toujours une joie immense et incontrôlable de mettre le Dragon des Mers dans des situations catastrophiques.  
Sans grande surprise, le déplacement de son Écaille en dehors du Sanctuaire Marin et d'une zone autorisé a averti le Sanctuaire d'Athéna., en mettant en péril le traité numéro 12. (À moins que ce soit le traité numéro 35. Sorrento n'en n'était plus très sûr à ce stade.)  
La Sirène n'aura pas à envoyer d'autres âmes dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Les Juges pourront lui en être reconnaissants.

_ Stop ! Stop ! Putain ! Sorrento, qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?  
_ Dragon des Mers. salua-t-il imperturbable aux commentaires des Avengers, Tu as pris ton temps.  
_ Il sort d'où lui ? tempêta une nouvelle fois l'homme aux ailes métalliques, le fameux Falcon

De cette remarque, Kanon remarqua la présence de l'assistance, qui sans trop de pression, les tenait tous deux en joue. Le chevalier est bien loin d'en être émut. Ils se déplacent à la vitesse de la lumière, éviter quelques balles ne seraient pas problématique. Ce groupe d'hommes, même entraînés et optimisés ne pourrait rien contre eux, et encore mois contre un dieu comme Poséidon.  
En revanche, ce qui l'agace hautement (et une petite veine apparaît bien vite sur son visage) c'est justement, la présence de ce petit groupe que Sorrento caractérise « d'humains lambda ».

Le second chevalier des Gémeaux retient un gémissement de colère et de désespoir gronder dans sa gorge. Grâce à sa compatibilité avec une Écaille en plus de l'armure de son frère lui a valu d'être nommé ambassadeurs entre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et celui Marin, lorsque Hadès consentit à les faire revenir. Un poste qui est loin d'enchanter le concerné. Kanon ne rechigne pas aux responsabilités, cependant, du fait des nombreuses tensions entre les deux Sanctuaires autrefois ennemis, il peut-être dur de gérer toutes les situations. Surtout quand il y a un éclat involontaire d'un camp ou l'autre dans un endroit défendu par un traité. Un peu comme en ce moment. Face à un groupe.

Il allait encore passer sa journée à remplir des papiers pour donner des explications bidons à pourquoi des humains ont été retrouvé morts, le cerveau en bouillit et d'autres connu des médias, amnésiques de quelques heures.

C'était définitif, cet aspect de son travail, Kanon haïssait.

_ Devant témoins, Sorrento. Devant **témoins** ! Tu as tué des gens et enfiler ton Écaille devant témoins. Tu pouvais pas, je sais pas moi, enfiler ton Écaille dans un coin, à l'abri des regards comme une ruelle sombre ou sur un toit et te retenir de tuer des gens ?  
_ Je n'ai pas tué le moindre humain, Dragon des Mers.  
_ Parce que maintenant, tu t'amuses à jouer ta _Dead End Symphony_ pour torturer des insectes, et les atomes qui nous entourent ?

Sorrento regarde son collègue avec un certain dédain, avant de lui adresser un sourire presque sarcastique.

_ Excuse-moi. C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas être au courant ! J'avais oublié qu'au Sanctuaire, la télé ne passe pas.

Une seconde veine apparaît à côté de la première et Kanon se pince l'arête du nez, et murmure dans un mantra « reste calme, reste calme, reste calme ». Il inspire puis expire un long moment.

Les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir la satisfaction dans les yeux de son collègue, il reprendre d'une voix un peu plus posée :

_ J'ai été trop brutal. J'aurai dû d'abord te demander ce que tu fais en présence des Avengers, des gens _compétents_ , qui ont arrêtés par le passé, une invasion extraterrestres et une invasion de robots. Des gens compétents donc, qui doivent être surement parti à la recherche de leur ami disparu dans l'espace.

(La moue vexée de Sorrento de s'apercevoir que si, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était au courant des dernières nouvelles médiatiques valait son pesant d'or.)

_ Donc vous nous connaissez. assume la Sorcière Rouge  
_ N'importe qui vous connait, médiatiquement parlant. Sans vous manquez de respect, reprend Kanon d'une voix un peu moins sarcastique

Il n'avait rien de diplomate, pourtant, Athéna, cette déesse qu'il devait protéger et chérir l'avait tout de même nommé ambassadeur envers et contre tout. Parfois, juste parfois, Kanon ose se demander (et blasphémer par la même occasion) pour savoir si Athéna est une idiote finit ou juste une déesse qui sait punir ses Chevaliers sur le long terme.

_ Donc. Avant toute chose, Sorrento, que faisais-tu ici ? Parce que je croyais que Julian devait rester à Edimbourg ?  
_ Julian voulait faire une visite surprise à Nessy, à cette heure, oui. On a été attaqué. J'ai répliqué. Les cadavres sont derrière-moi, ils n'ont rien d'humain.

Kanon regarde derrière l'épaule de son compagnon d'arme, avisant du regard les deux cadavres avec une petite grimace - sérieusement ? Qu'étaient donc ces monstres ?

_ Okay. Au moins Athéna ne nous fera pas la peau. Pouvez-vous me confirmer qu'il a bien été attaqué et que c'est pour ça qu'il a répliqué ?

Les quelques Avengers présent d'abord silencieux, ne comprenant pas directement que le jeune homme sorti d'un portail dimensionnel (ou du moins, supposaient-ils que c'était un portal dimensionnel) s'adresse à eux :

_ Attaqués, nous ne savons pas. Dans le feu de l'action, nous n'avons même pas vu qu'il y avait des civils. Il a bien surgit de nulle part pour s'occuper d'eux.  
_ Bien. Merci pour vos réponses. (une inspiration tout en levant la tête vers le plafond détruit) Sorrento, tu as dit que Julian voulait voir Nessy. Passons ses caprices habituels mais, peux-tu m'expliquer _où_ est Julian en ce moment présent ?  
_ Comme si tu avais besoin que je te le dise de moi-même, Dragon des Mers.

Kanon encaisse une nouvelle fois, histoire de ne pas exploser.

Mais effectivement, il n'avait pas besoin que Sorrento lui indique où se trouvait leur Seigneur à tous deux. Dès qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait senti le cosmos de Poséidon s'afférant à se soigner, plus loin, proche des décombres. Julian n'est pas en dessous, dans le cas contraire, l'autrichien ne serait pas là. C'est pour ça qu'il ressent plus la présence de Poséidon que Julian. Dès qu'il fallait protéger son hôte, Poséidon réagissait dans la seconde, ce qui est une preuve irréfutable que si Sorrento a agi, c'était bien en légitime défense. (La paperasse ne sera donc pas trop longue.)

La question n'était pas vraiment pour lui. Il a bien remarqué que les regards intrigués du groupe des Vengeurs. Trois d'entre eux cherchent du regard le fameux « Julian ». Kanon n'est guère peu attaché à Poséidon, il est plus fidèle à Athéna. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le dieu des Mers.

Dans un énième soupire, le chevalier occupant également la place de marina passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux réunis en une queue de cheval.

_ Va le chercher, je m'occupe du reste. S'il-te-plait. rajoute-t-il du bout des lèvres, histoire que Sorrento ne lui fasse pas d'histoire

À sa grande surprise, la Sirène s'y oblige sans remarque quelconque. Il se dégage sans soucis des liens rougeâtres qui le retenaient jusqu'à présent. La Sorcière Rouge a un moment de surprise tout en se tendant par la suite de méfiance, prête à recommencer.

Kanon lève la main, un signe simple pour tenter d'apaiser les deux camps.

_ J'ai trois possibilités vous concernant. La première, je vous tue. Elle ne me plaît pas, donc tant que vous ,e nous attaquez pas, on va vite l'oublier. La seconde, je vous efface la mémoire des dernières heures. La troisième, même si ça me faire pas mal de paperasse, vous me racontez ce qu'il se passe avec les extra-terrestres et on peut vous filez un coup de main. Sorrento, veux-tu bien congédier ton Écaille, tant qu'on y est ?

Sorrento ne répond pas. Il retire sa robe, mais ne la congédie pas. L'Écaille de la Sirène reste au côté de son porteur, dans une lueur moqueuse. Kanon en roule les yeux, sans pour autant s'offusquer.

_ Quelle option choisissez-vous ? Entre la deux et la trois, puisque nous allons faire comme si la première n'existe pas.  
_ Tu ne vas pas donner le quota quotidien d'âmes à juger pour ton cher Rhadamanthe ?  
_ Bordel de merde ! Vous avez quoi avec Rhadamanthe ? Y a rien entre moi et Mono sourcil ! explose Kanon les veines pulsantes le long de son visage

Sorrento lui répond d'un sourire carnassier. Et le second Gémeau se retient au possible de ne pas envoyer son collègue rancunier dans une autre dimension. Ce ferait tâche sur son CV et encore plus de paperasse à rendre à Shion et Athéna.  
Ecumant de rage, il se retourne vers le groupe des Avengers, qui oui, n'en mènent pas large. Après tout, un type sort de nulle part, tue des extraterrestres en interprétant une musique à la flûte traversière, un second homme arrive d'un claquement de doigt et les deux s'engueulent. Un ensemble fort crédible.

_ Mes excuses. Donc où en-  
_ Quelle aide pouvez-vous nous fournir ? coupe immédiatement celui qui doit être le chef  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? rétorque dans la seconde Kanon, bras croisés sur la poitrine

Son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils, méfiant et surprit de la question.

_ Comment puis-je savoir ce dont vous avez besoin, si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il se passe ? Des extraterrestres nous attaquent ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ce ne sera pas la dernière. Mais cette fois, qu'est-ce qui me ferait craindre, que la Terre est menacée ?  
_ Et nous, que peut-on avoir à disposition comme arme contre une armée d'extra-terrestres.  
_ Oh. Nous ne mettrons pas à disposition des armes. Athéna a interdit l'utilisation des armes. Enfin… ça dépend. Entre l'arc du Sagittaire, les armes de la Balance, les chaînes d'Andromède, sans parler de Persée, Caméléon et Cerbère, entre autres… Mais bon, ce sont des armes que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser, un peu comme le marteau de votre pote Thor, parce que vous n'en êtes pas dignes et vous n'avez pas un pet de cosmos en vous. Ce que l'on pourra « mettre à votre disposition », ce sont des hommes dépassant vos capacités physiques et psychiques. Nous avons tous une spécificité particulière. Ces hommes déchirent la Terre et les Cieux de leurs poings. J'en fais partie.

Kanon se penche sur le sol, pour prendre un débris avec l'intention de réaliser le petit tour de passe-passe que chaque chevalier montrer aux apprentis. Il le jeta en l'air, pour le rattraper en plein vol et le réduire en poussière dans sa paume la seconde suivante. D'un mouvement de tête, il invite le groupe à regarder à l'endroit où se trouve Sorrento.

À la place des débris, un tas de poussière. Casser des briques n'étaient pas juste un moyen de passer le temps, mais aussi s'assurer que rien ne vienne troubler le repos du Seigneur Poséidon (car Sorrento ne voudrait jamais avouer qu'en ce moment même il essayait juste de rendre les paroles de Kanon crédibles). Si aucun des Avengers ne réagit à la présence de Julian, c'est que la Sirène se tient devant son visage de manière stratégique. Autant ne pas se disperser dans les révélations.

Kanon attira de nouveau leur attention pour lancer une pierre en l'air, et apparaitre la nanoseconde plus tard, derrière eux, les prenant tous par surprise.

_ La plupart ne dépasse pas la vitesse du son, les meilleurs dépassent la vitesse de la lumière. J'en fais partie.

Le Gémeaux réapparaît de nouveau en face d'eux.

_ Je sers la déesse Athéna, déesse de la guerre, de la sagesse et protectrice de la Terre. À ses ordres, quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers, chacun représentant les quatre-vingt-huit constellations. À leur tête, les chevaliers d'or. Ils sont aussi puissants que des demi-dieux, tous réunis, ils peuvent créer un soleil. Je remplace mon frère, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Sachez que je suis une petite « exception », car je sers également Poséidon, dieu des Océans, comme Sorrento. Vos océans tiennent grâce à ses sept Généraux. Quant au maintien du cercle de la vie, Hadès est entouré de cent huit spectres, représentants des étoiles démoniaques. Les liens diplomatiques sont encore fragiles avec les Enfers, mais s'ils acceptent de prêter mains fortes, vous aurez quelques morts-vivants immortels et en pleine possession de leurs moyens pour vous soutenir. Il n'y a bien d'autres, mais je ne vais pas passer la nuit à les énumérer. Maintenant, tant que vous ne me répondez pas sur ce qu'il se passe, je n'aurais que d'autre chose que de vous effacer la mémoire. Alors je vais le répéter une nouvelle fois : quelle option, choisissez-vous ?  
_ Si vous souhaitez un soutien contre la menace qui pèse sur votre planète, je vous conseille la troisième option. intervient Sorrento, Une telle occasion ne se reproduira pas.

Du groupe du commun des mortels, il n'y en a qu'une qui ne cherche pas à se concerter avec les autres. C'est celle aux cheveux courts, délavée pour avoir une petite teinte blonde, presque blond vénitien. La Veuve Noire sort finalement les crocs. D'un pas aussi décidé que son regard perçant, elle s'avance vers Kanon et pointe du doigt la pierre orangée qui loge dans le front de l'être humanoïde.

_ Thanos arrive. Il veut récupérer les Pierres d'Infinités. Voilà, ce qu'il se passe.

Les deux Marinas se regardent.  
C'est une certitude à présent : Athéna participera à cette guère. Ils ignorent qui est Thanos, mais ce n'est un secret pour aucun serviteur des dieux : si une âme assez puissante s'emparent des Pierre d'infinité, l'avenir de l'univers ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Personne ne saurait dire en quoi, mais les conséquences seraient encore plus désastreuses qui si Hadès chercherait à s'emparer de la Terre, ce ne serait qu'un petit joueur.

_ À te voir prendre tout ton temps pour établir un plan est inquiétant, Dragon des Mers, grogne une voix sortie d'outre-tombe

Kanon et Sorrento se raidissent immédiatement, se tournent vers la même personne pour s'agenouiller dans sa direction, recouvert de leur Scale, casque sous le bras.

_ Seigneur Poséidon. disent-ils d'une même voix  
_ Julian Solo ? questionne plutôt la Veuve Noire  
_ Mes excuses gente dame, Julian est momentanément indisponible pour cause de blessures.

Il tire sur la veste de son costard trempée de sang, montrant sans complexe à son assistance, la partie de son torse encore ouverte, qui se reconstitue de seconde en seconde. Un spectacle dont les Avengers préfèrent détourner le regard : voir des poumons fonctionner n'était que peu appréciable. Poséidon s'en moque.

_ Kanon, amène ses gens au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ils seront plus à même de lui expliquer la situation dans les moindre détails, et de donner refuge à cette pierre.  
_ Bien, Seigneur Poséidon.  
_ Sorrento, je te confie la gérance du Sanctuaire Marin et des troupes.  
_ Vous ne rentrez pas ?  
_ Je vais en Olympe ma chère Sirène. Chronos acceptera d'annuler les effets de la pierre du temps et Zeus de rendre impuissante celle du pouvoir. Et nous sommes au printemps, Perséphone* est sur l'Olympe. Si Hadès est buté, son épouse ne refusera pas d'arracher l'âme qui se trouve dans la pierre de l'âme. Stopper les puissances des pierres n'est que temporaire, alors occupez-vous tous de tuer Thanos au plus vite. Vous n'aurez qu'une chance sur plus de quatorze millions. Toute l'aide sera nécessaire. Rassemblez vos troupes Avengers, les miennes vous prêtes déjà mains fortes.  
_ Je-euh… et bien… merci infiniment, monsieur. cru bon d'ajouter l'ancienne icône nationale de l'Amérique

Poséidon hocha la tête, un petit sourire amusé collé aux lèvres, avant de disparaître.

Les deux marinas se relevèrent.

_ Tu me déposes au Sanctuaire ?  
_ Je ne suis pas un taxi, Sorrento.  
_ Tu emmènes ces gens, tu peux me prendre avec. Je rentre par le Cap Sounion.

Kanon rechigna, pour la forme. Il n'était pas en mesure de refuser du fait de son étiquette d'ambassadeur.

_ Bon, je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas choqués, mais vos joujous électroniques ne fonctionneront plus. Et on ne va pas retourner dans le passé, c'est juste le mode de vie qui est identique à celui de la Grèce antique. C'est par là.

Sans forcer les Avengers, Kanon entraîne dans un passage qu'il vient d'ouvrir sous leurs pieds. D'un pas, ils quittent une gare d'Écosse pour se retrouver sous le soleil de plomb de la Grèce, au beau milieu d'une arène, où plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent de tout mouvement ou discussion pour les regarder de haut en bas.

Ce jour n'est pas juste exceptionnel parce que de simples humains ont reçu l'autorisation d'Athéna pour traverser les douze maisons du Zodiaque afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Il n'est pas juste exceptionnel parce qu'un marina était là.  
Il est exceptionnel parce que, pour la première fois depuis la chute de l'Âge d'Or, humain et dieu vont travailler main dans la main pour un objectif commun.  
(Il n'est pas assez exceptionnel pour que Kanon évite la case administration papier, Athéna ne voulant pas passer au numérique.)

* * *

Tout-tout petit Omake.

*(Car chacun sait que Kanon aime faire les long discours et aime interrompre celui des autres) :

_ Perséphone ? chuchote très bas Kanon, Qui est Perséphone ?  
_ La déesse des saisons, enfin ! Fille de Zeus et Déméter, demi-sœur d'Athéna, nièce de Poséidon, épouse d'Hadès. Tu connais tes classiques au moins ?  
_ Attends, attends, je crois avoir mal compris. Depuis quand Hadès est marié ?!

Sorrento se résout à utiliser sa chère flûte non comme instrument, mais comme batte de baseball sur le haut du crâne de son collègue, crachant un « crétin finit » dans un soupir presque désespéré. Afin d'éviter toute colère de son dieu, Sorrento redonna à ce dernier toute sa concentration.

* * *

En espérant que cette version ait tout aussi plu que la précédente !

Des petits détails comme Nessy me sont venus plus tard, et je vois bien Poséidon avoir une petite écaille du même ordre que Thétis, pour le monstre du Lock Ness, parce que « pourquoi pas ? » Faire intervenir Poséidon m'est apparu comme une solution si je me décide à faire une suite il fallait bien quelqu'un pour bouger et préparer les troupes.

Si suite il y a, les Avengers seront beaucoup plus présents. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je les voulais effacés, c'est juste pour mettre en évidence que Marinas, comme Chevaliers pourraient très bien se charger seuls de la menace de Thanos et même sans le Titan Fou, il serait facile pour le serviteur d'un dieu de les neutraliser.

Hmm ? Comment Poséidon sait qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur les 14 000 000 et quelques de vaincre Thanos ? Huhu~… secret !

À la prochaine !


	3. Ver 20 - Suite (partie I)

J'aurais aimé vous faire croire que ceci est une troisième version, mais non. Promis. Ceci est la suite (de la version 2.0, plus ouverte à une suite, comme quelques-uns d'entre vous me l'ont fait remarquer et ce dont je suis entièrement d'accord !).

Puisque cette seconde partie s'éternisait (20 pages, sans que je ne termine ce petit bébé), j'ai dû la fractionner. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses d'intéressantes. Cependant, comme beaucoup de seconds volets sont moins bien que les premiers dans la majeure partie des cas, je prends le risque !

Attention, beaucoup d'humour douteux et répétitif. Enfin. Je crois. Je vous laisse seuls juges !

J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes ! Bonnes lectures,

Paillettes et licornes pour tous ! ET BONNE ANNÉE 2019 À TOUTES ET À TOUS !

 **Partition  
** Version 2.0 – Suite (Partie I)

* * *

« _Shion va signer ton arrêt de mort !_ » lui avait dit Milo, avec son air joyeux habituel, avant de disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière comme ses congénères au Palais d'Athéna.

Kanon y était convié, bien entendu. Avec ses invités. Cela va de soi.  
Or, il fut décrété, une fois leur résurrection terminée, que les Gémeaux pouvaient se téléporter où bon leur semblaient, excepté au Treizième Temple, sans l'autorisation expresse du Grand Pope ou d'Athéna. Autorisation qu'il n'avait pas. Comme ses frères d'arme, il aurait pu y aller à la vitesse de la lumière mais ses invités, eux, ne le supporteraient pas. Dans son soupir, Kanon se résigna à ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle et se téléporta sans difficulté avec les Avengers jusqu'à l'arrière du Douzième Temple. Histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

(Monter une flopée de marche en quelques minutes alors que le temps presse, il avait demandé : même les chevaliers de bronze n'y étaient pas parvenu !)

_ J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y est un champ de roses avec une chaleur pareille…

Le grand blond à la barbe garnis (Steve, s'il se souvenait bien des quelques informations télévisées regarder il y a quelques temps, les présentations n'ayant pas vraiment été faite précédemment) venait de s'exprimer naturellement, la surprise prenant le dessus sur sa réserve.

_ Sans l'cosmos d'Aphrodite, 'y en n'aurait pas. répondit tout aussi naturellement Kanon

Une petite minute. Des roses ?  
Avec la paix instaurée entre les différents Sanctuaire, Aphrodite ne laissait plus ses roses chéries pousser de son Temple jusqu'au Treizième. Outre quand il était en mission à l'extérieure de la Grèce. Ou pour faire chier un collègue – ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Le Gémeau deuxième édition se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta énergiquement les tempes : qu'il était loin et beau, le temps où il trompait un Dieu pour la conquête du monde !

C'était définitif, Shion le haïssait, le méprisait et souhaitait sa mort.

_ Ne vous en approchez pas. Elles sont empoisonnées.  
_ Empoisonnées ? insista celui aux ailes mécaniques  
_ Ouais. Ce sont les « Roses Démoniaques ». Les petites princesses d'Aphrodite. Autant l'odeur que les épines peuvent vous tuer en quelques secondes ou minutes. Tout dépend de votre résistance. Ce sont des euh… les « armes » d'Aphrodite, je crois que je peux définir ça comme ça.  
_ Si c'est pas _girly_ tout ça ! (Kanon retient un sourire mais ne corrigea pas pour autant) On est dans un monde de timbrés…

 _Et tu n'as encore rien vu !_ pensa amèrement le Chevalier-Marinas tout en maudissant de tous les noms Sorrento. (À peine arrivé au Sanctuaire Marin, la Sirène éternua suite à ses nombreuses allégations à son encontre. Le concerné mit cela sur l'air humide du fond des océans.)

_ Sans paraître grossière, revient la Sorcière sur un ton toujours aussi charmant, si c'est empoisonné, on fait comment pour grimper ?  
_ J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kanon ferma les yeux et se concentra. Aphrodite répondit plutôt vite à son appel, sur un ton énervé des plus courtois.

« _ Je ne peux pas faire plus vite, je serais en retard. Ton frère et Mû m'ont déjà contactés. Je serais en retard, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Vous y mettre à plusieurs ne changera rien. »  
« _ Nope. Shion refuse que je me rende avec nos invités au Temple avec _Une Autre Dimension_. J'ai besoin que tu m'ouvres un passage. S'il-te-plait. »  
« _ S'il-te-plait _qui_ ? »

Kanon se retient de rouler des yeux. Quand ce n'était pas l'un, il fallait que ce soit l'autre.

« _ S'il te plait, Aphrodite, le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna sur Terre et sur les Cieux. »  
« _ Tu me flattes _Dragon des Mers_. Le passage se refermera tranquillement derrière vous. J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes invités de marque, Kanon. Et de te revoir. Si Shion ne te tue pas avant ! »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux retient un énième grognement. La communication se coupa. L'instant d'après, le cosmos de son collègue vagabonda le long des roses, de quoi ouvrir un chemin. Sous les yeux stupéfaits des Avengers, les roses s'écartèrent si vite et si bien, que les marches menant au Treizième Temple se dévoilèrent, comme si rien ne les avait jamais recouvert quelques instant plus tôt.

_ Par ici.

Il aurait aimé lancer une conversation, ou répondre à leurs questions les plus folles. L'atmosphère qui régnait derrière lui, l'en dissuada. Il n'y avait rien de menaçant : il sentait plus une aura de méfiance, de surprise et de peur, bloquant ces « invités de marques » dans un silence pesant.  
Kanon grommela dans sa barbe, furieux contre la Terre entière (Athéna lui pardonne), surtout envers son collègue surprotecteur, pas fichu d'enfiler son Écaille dans un coin et agir à l'abri des regards !

(Au Sanctuaire de Poséidon, la sirène fautive éternua une seconde fois. Visiblement non, l'air marin ne lui faisait aucun bien.)

oOo

_ Shun ? Tu es de service ?  
_ Non. J'ai fait le déplacement uniquement pour les invités de marque que tu nous amènes.

Kanon ne cache pas sa grimace au clin d'œil du Chevalier de Bronze ; il faut croire que les potins se déplacent à la vitesse de la lumière. C'était bien sa veine, vraiment.  
Incrédules, les Avengers observèrent cet adolescent au visage bien trop fin pour être l'un de ses personnages haut en couleur, sourire à la fois au Chevalier des Gémeaux et leur adresser un petit signe engageant de la main. D'une voix douce, avec un accent anglais à couper du beurre, il poursuivit :

_ J'avoue être un peu jaloux ! Vous avez eus l'autorisation de traverser les Douze Maisons sans passer sur chacun de leur gardien. Moi et mes frères n'avons pas eu cette chance et on en a bien bavé !

Si.  
L'adolescent était l'un de ses personnages haut en couleurs. Tout chez lui indiqué pourtant le contraire. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, la forme de son visage, sa voix, son âge. Un gamin. Au définitif, c'était bien cela qui déstabilisait le plus Steve, horrifié que l'on puisse utiliser des enfants dans ce genre de secte, Sanctuaire bidule chouette. Il s'en garda bien de le mentionner, voulant –égoïstement- avoir toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour obtenir toutes les ressources contre Thanos. (La description rapide mais efficace de Bruce le tétanisait encore, tout comme le fait qu'un dieu soi alarmé de cette menace, ne l'aidait pas à relativiser.)  
Égoïstement, ses propres compagnons pensèrent pareils.

_ Je suis Shun, Chevalier de Bronze d'Andromède. C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer ! continua le jeune sur un ton toujours aussi doux, Je déteste me battre, mais j'espère pouvoir vous venir en aide en bonnes et dues formes dans les épreuves à venir !

Natasha est celle qui détourne le regard le plus vite. Ce gamin est à la fois résigné et déterminé. Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, elle ne sait pas ce que veulent et peuvent réellement ces gens. Mais qui emploierait des enfants ? Pourquoi eux et toujours eux ? Ils auraient dû sélectionner la troisième option. Emmener des enfants sur le champ de bataille, les voir mourir… non. C'est intolérable.

_ Merci pour votre soutien. souligne Steve d'une voix des plus mesuré pour ne pas trahir son mal-être

Voir le garçon –Shun- leur offrir un sourire éclatant retourne le cœur de la rousse. La troisième option aurait été la meilleure solution au final.

_ Est-ce que- euh… Votre Déesse peut nous recevoir ? poursuit l'icône de l'Amérique  
_ Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Toutes mes excuses ! C'est moi qui vous retarde en plus ! Ne vous laissez pas intimidé par Shion, il en veut juste à Kanon, rien de personnel ! N'y voyez ici que des formalités informelles. Juste plus de papiers à signer. N'est-ce pas Kanon ?  
_ Shun, _pitié_! gémit piteusement Kanon, Ne parle pas de malheurs !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts –savoir s'il s'agissait d'une coloration ou de la couleur naturelle était un mystère- cacha son rire dans son poing. Ses éclats amusés disparurent bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard épuisé de l'être humanoïde en face de lui :

_ Pardonnez mon outrecuidance mais, votre ami a-t-il besoin d'assistance ?

Wanda ne contrôla pas son réflexe : son bras vint immédiatement s'interposer de manière surprotectrice devant son compagnon. Ses yeux se colorèrent de rouge, sans que leur jeune interlocuteur, ne s'en émeuve ou ne s'en inquiète. Ce manque de réaction étonne plus que tout Steve, Natasha et Sam, au point d'en oublier de garder leurs gardes. Dès son intégration dans les Avengers, les pouvoirs de Wanda ont toujours fasciné la toile autant qu'ils ont effrayé ses fans. Des fans qui ont commencé à la craindre plus que tout depuis l'épisode au Lagos, lui faisant perdre confiance en elle, au point d'avoir peur de ses propres pouvoirs. Et l'adolescent face à eux, déjà inquiet pour l'un des leurs alors qu'il ne les connait qu'en image, n'éprouve pas la moindre petite frayeur face à elle. Loin d'en être déconcertant, c'est presque... rassurant.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. assène la Sorcière d'une voix bien sèche  
_ Vous en êtes certaine ?  
_ Parfaitement.

Sa posture indique qu'il n'est pas convaincu par les dires de la Sorcière.

_ Si son état empire, n'hésitez pas à demander à ce qu'il rejoigne l'infirmerie. Ils ne sont pas spécialisés dans les soins robotiques, mais ils parviendront à l'apaiser.

Puis, dans l'optique de ne pas montrer qu'il force la main, Shun pose sa main sur la porte derrière lui et d'une simple impulsion, l'ouvre, sans le moindre effort, ni bouger de sa position d'origine

_ Aphrodite sera en retard. Le Seigneur Poséidon devrait revenir également, ainsi que des émissaires des Enfers, avec un peu de chance. Ne prenez donc pas cette réunion comme étant officielle. Il n'y a que Kanon qui risque quelque chose. Avec une tonne de paperasse.

Le Chevalier concerné marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, entre feulement d'énervement et gémissement de désespoir. Shun lui offrit un sourire innocent que son aîné ne remarqua pas, avant de donner un clin d'œil aux Avengers, leur tirant un sourire amusé. Y compris Wanda – malgré toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules au cours des dernières heures.

D'un geste de la main, dos à eux pour éviter de répondre sur un ton trop sec à son cadet, Kanon les ramène à l'ordre, leur montrant la marche à suivre. N'ayant aucune envie de se faire attendre plus longtemps de cette fameuse déesse, le petit groupe suit la marche, un signe de main de l'adolescent les détend.  
Cependant, bien vite, l'immensité de la salle les impressionne au point de les faire se raidir de nouveau l'instant d'après. Le Château de Versailles a son effet. Cet endroit, en a un autre, tout aussi impressionnant, alors qu'il est démunit de toute richesse.  
Ils avancent en silence sur le tapis rouge, cerné d'une multitude de colonnes. Ils se sentent petits, minuscules. Sans le remarquer, ils se rapprochent les uns contre les autres, les épaules voutées. L'idée de sectes reste dans l'esprit de Steve, tandis que Sam se demande en boucle dans quel fichu merdier ils se sont tous fourrés.

Les mêmes personnes aperçues plus tôt aux arènes sont toutes là, debout de part et d'autres du tapis, vêtus d'armure d'or, toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres.

_ Déesse Athéna. salue Kanon d'une courbette puis poursuit d'une voix plus basse, Grand Pope.

(Shion le fusilla du regard, le Gémeau se ratatine avant de rejoindre le rang de droite, derrière son parfait sosie, s'attirant au passage quelques regards moqueurs. La solidarité fraternelle apporte son lot de traitrises.)

Natasha s'étouffe, un couinement qui n'échappe à personne. La surprise est de taille pour la russe du groupe. Après Julian Solo, propriétaire de la fortune maritime la plus importante de toute la planète, voici une nouvelle personnalité mondialement connu, dont la richesse planétaire n'est plus à refaire. Surtout quand elle se situe derrière le patrimoine de Tony Stark, à seulement quelques milliers de différences :

_ Saori Kido ?

La jeune femme assise sur le trône juste en face d'eux, ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire chaud, sans moquerie d'aucune sorte. Le choc, elle comprend.

_ C'est effectivement le nom de la personne sous laquelle vous me connaissez, et c'est une longue histoire. Je suis la Déesse Athéna, et c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer. Je tiens à vous remercier de l'aide que vous avez apporté à la Terre, et je m'excuse de n'avoir pu vous prêter main forte pendant ces temps durs. J'espère que vous comprendrez, que pour le bien de beaucoup, nous nous devons de rester cacher.

Sa voix est douce. Son corps totalement détendue, ouverte. La femme en face d'eux n'a rien d'une déesse. Elle a tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, jusque dans son aura. Certes, cette jeune femme a bien plus de prestance et de manières que Thor – dont il est à noter que le prince fait des efforts, sa rupture avec Jane aidant beaucoup.

Le regard de ses compagnons braqués sur lui, Steve hésite entre les mots à utiliser. Bon orateur pour motiver les troupes avant une bataille, ou pour convaincre quelqu'un de changer de camp, s'adresser à une déesse n'est pas vraiment dans ses habilités. Comment s'adresse-t-on vraiment à une déesse au juste ?

_ Vos mots nous touchent et nous comprenons. Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir chez vous, mademoiselle… ?  
_ Athéna ou Saori. Les deux me vont, utilisez celui avec lequel vous êtes plus à l'aise  
_ Merci, mademoiselle Saori.  
_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi et pour mes Chevaliers.

Elle glisse un regarde vers Kanon, qui se ratatine encore un peu plus derrière sa copie -frère.

_ Mon Oncle m'a prévenu de la raison de votre présence parmi nous. Comme je ressens la présence de la Pierre de la Vision. C'est un risque que vous nous amenez, l'Âme qui veut réunir les Pierres, la trouvera où qu'elle soit. Ici, comme ailleurs.  
_ N'est-ce pas Kanon ? gronde l'homme debout derrière le trône  
_ Grand Pope... Posé- (au regard de l'homme, Kanon se racle la gorge avant de reprendre avec plus de prudence, toujours derrière son frère aîné) Le Seigneur Poséidon m'a demandé de les amener ici, le temps qu'il se rende sur l'Olympe afin de s'entretenir avec son frère, le Seigneur Zeus, le Seigneur Chronos, ainsi qu'une certaine Dame Perséphone…  
_ Il me semble que tu es actuellement et jusqu'à la fin du mois prochain, sous les ordres de Dame Athéna et non du Seigneur Poséidon.  
_ Sans vouloir prendre la défense de mon frère, Grand Pope, la situation est bien trop urgente pour savoir sous quel ordre est Kanon en ce moment. Il est question de la Protection de la Terre et de ses habitants.

Incroyable mais vrai, le regard de Shion se fit encore plus sombre. Le Gémeau deuxième édition se raidit et des témoins -souhaitant rester anonymes pour des raisons évidentes- assurèrent plus tard que ce-dernier eut un petit glapissement d'horreur.

_ Shion, nous ne pouvons rester sur ce détail pour les raisons que Saga a mentionné. Nous règlerons ça plus tard.  
_ Comme vous le souhaiterez Dame Athéna.

Son regard quitte Kanon et l'ambiance ce détend quelque peu dans l'assistance. Il n'y aura pas de meurtre sanglant –d'exécution pardon- aujourd'hui. Le sol, le tapis, les colonnes et les armures resteront propres. C'est parfait, Mû en a un peu marre de toujours devoir les nettoyer.  
L'homme s'avance pour se positionner du côté droit du trône. Il retira son casque, dévoilant un visage assez peu marqué par les âges, démentis par ses iris à la fois fatiguées et remplis d'une certaine sagesse.

_ Je suis Shion, Grand Pope et le Représentant d'Athéna sur Terre, l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier. Il se trouve que vous n'auriez jamais dû être ici. Il semblerait qu'un autre dirige ce Sanctuaire, mais cela n'a guère sa place dans cette discussion. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici. Et pourquoi vous venez enquérir notre aide. Votre requête est, bien entendue, acceptée.

Il coupa l'herbe sous le pied du petit groupe face à lui.  
Steve s'était attendu à devoir parlementer, argumenter, s'exprimer avec des mots enrobés d'encouragement et d'espoir, avec des grands gestes des bras et des mains. Comme les autres, il resta sur le cul.

_ Si vous êtes ici, c'est que nous allons parler stratégie. Nous ne pouvons laisser le Sanctuaire sans protection et la Pierre d'Infinité amènera ce fameux Thanos à vous quoi qu'il arrive. Les Pierres appellent les autres.

Shion fit une pause. Il observa avec un œil critique l'ensemble des invités d'honneur se tenant devant lui :

_ Il serait d'usage que vous soyez tous réunis. Vous n'êtes pas au complet si je ne m'abuse.

Personne n'a le temps de répliquer, que le représentant de la jeune déesse s'adresse aux jumeaux :

_ Saga, Kanon. Allez requérir la présence des retardataires.  
_ Oui Grand Pope.  
_ _Le Triangle des Bermudes_ et _Une autre Dimension_ ne sont pas des taxis !

Le cadet baissa les yeux à l'énième regard noir qu'il reçut de son supérieur. Il appela son Ecaille en grimaçant. Ce serait toujours plus classe que sa tenue d'entraînement tâchée de poussière.

_ 'Tain ! C'est toi qui l'as tué et c'est moi qu'il déteste le plus !  
_ À cause de qui je l'ai tué, hein ?  
(Les Avengers se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, tandis que les autres Chevaliers, Grand Pope et Déesse roulèrent des yeux d'agacement.)  
_ Ouais, ouais. Que tu dis. Bon. Tu vas où ?  
_ Face, tu vas aux Etats-Unis. Pile, je vais aux États-Unis. Ça te va ?  
_ Pas trop le choix. Aldébaran, tu peux lancer ? Ça nous évitera de dire que l'un ou l'autre triche.  
_ Et pourquoi tu m'demandes pas à moi ? Connard !  
_ Deathmask, d'aucun sait que tu m'aurais mis ta clope dans la gueule !

Le fameux Deathmask prit une moue réflexive (quel nom quand même ! Qui nommerait son gosse d'une pareille façon ?! se questionna le petit groupe des Vengeurs, alors que le géant s'occupait de lancer la fameuse pièce d'or) avant de lâcher un :

_ Ah. Ouais. Pas con. Je retiens pour la prochaine fois.  
_ C'est pile. renchérit Aldébaran  
_ Putain ! Nan ! Je voulais les États-Unis ! Fais chier ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un chat comme Aiolia ! hurla sans aucune retenue Kanon alors qu'il disparaissait dans une ouverture, en même temps que son frère dans une autre  
_ J't'emmerde Kanon ! rétorqua le dénommé Aiolia, retenu par le seul Chevalier possédant des ailes sur son armure

Saori poussa un soupir. Non, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme rencontre avec ces humains, vraiment. Bien qu'il ne soit pas de très bonne compagnie, Deathmask lui avait fait remarquer, qu'il n'y avait bien qu'au Mur des Lamentations qu'ils ont su faire fi de toutes leurs différences pour un objectif commun. Même leur Résurrection ne les a pas aidés et les clans d'avant existaient aujourd'hui encore. À son plus grand désarroi.

_ Si je puis me permettre, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. s'exprima avec prudence l'hôte de la vision, Puis-je - ?  
_ Vous pouvez vous exprimez clairement, je vous en prie.  
_ J'aimerai rebondir sur une chose qu'a évoquée votre Chevalier, à l'instant, au sujet de votre Représentant.

Saori hocha la tête, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre :

_ Je ne suis qu'un robot, vivant grâce à la pierre de l'esprit. Parfois, j'ai du mal à saisir l'humour et les autres subtilités humaines… J'essaye d'apprendre mais… pour cette fois, j'avoue ne pas comprendre. J'ai entendu dire que votre Représentant avait été tué. Si c'est le cas, comment peut-il être parmi nous ?

Les Chevaliers se tendent tous, le sourire d'Athéna se voile quelque peu, désormais incertain.  
La jeune femme en face d'eux met un temps, avant de répondre d'une voix très calme :

_ Je ne peux aller dans les détails, mais mes hommes ont connu jusqu'à trois guerres depuis ma résurrection. Trois guerres au cours desquelles, ils ont tous péris.

Aucun Chevalier ne la contredit. Les Avengers plisse les yeux (et Sam jure une nouvelle fois qu'ils sont tombés sur une belle secte de fous furieux ! A moins qu'ils n'aient consommés une bonne dose d'un produit illégal à leur insu).  
Plus terre à Terre, Vision repose sa question :

_ S'ils sont morts, comment peuvent-ils être ici ?  
_ La troisième Guerre me mena contre Hadès et à sa perte. Or, le cycle de vie s'en retrouvant brisé, un Traité de Paix fut signé. Pour que tout redevienne à la normale et que les tensions diminuent entre les camps, Perséphone du convaincre son époux de ramener mes Chevaliers tomber aux combats, ainsi que les Marinas de Poséidon ou encore les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, sans oublier, ses propres Spectres.

Athéna –Saori Kido- prit une grande inspiration, souffla un petit temps, avant de reprendre avec des mots murement réfléchit :

_ Hadès est le Maître de ce que nous appelons les Enfers. Les âmes qui méritent châtiments y sont emprisonnées jusqu'à ce que les crimes soient pardonnés avant d'accéder à la réincarnation. D'autres, les plus viles, sont gardées pour l'éternité. Ressusciter une ou plusieurs âmes ne lui est d'aucun problème. Juste une question de fierté personnelle.

Elle accrocha les prunelles bleues de Steve, où la Déesse y lut sans le moindre souci une confusion et une certaine appréhension, si ce n'était de la colère.

_ Ils ont tous eut le choix, Capitaine Rodgers. Mu, Aldébaran, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shion, les troupes de Poséidon ou celle de Hadès. Ils ont tous eu le choix. Chacun d'entre eux.  
_ J'avais un poisson à ferrer dans mes filets. marmonna Deathmask, Et c'était un sacré poisson que je ne pouvais pas laisser filer.  
_ Tu me flattes, bête à pinces. Déesse Athéna, mes plates excuses pour ce retard.

Une voix toute soyeuse pour cette retardataire tout en beauté. Tony aurait été avec eux, pour sûr, il lui aurait fait quelques commentaires sur sa beauté, quelques petites pirouettes – bien qu'il soit fiancé à Pepper.  
La magnifique jeune femme passa à côté d'eux, dans une démarche souple, loin d'être alourdis par son armure d'or – elle alla jusqu'à leur adresser un clin d'œil. Personne ne retient ses rougeurs, et personne ne remarque les quelques sourires narquois des autres Chevaliers. Ou celui plus jaloux d'un râleur au langage de charretier.

Elle laissa dans son sillage une douce odeur de rose, embobinant tous les esprits des Vengeurs.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Aphrodite, merci à toi d'avoir pu rentrer si vite.  
_ Ma mission en Suède s'est terminée avec succès et puisque Kanon nous amène des invités d'exception, je n'aurais pu manquer cela pour rien au monde, Déesse. Après une rapide inclination, elle s'en alla rejoindre les rangs, au côté d'un homme roux, J'ai trouvé un vernis à ongle en Suède, Camus ! Il sera en parfaite harmonie avec ta chevelure ! Il va falloir y couper les pointes…  
_ Laisse mon Mumu tranquille, Poisson d'eau douce ! grinça Milo

Le dénommé Camus resta impassible aux deux remarques, sans cacher sa lassitude évidente.  
Aphrodite, toujours avec son petit sourire séducteur peint sur son visage délicat, dégagea une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son épaule part un geste délicat les Avengers, femmes comme hommes ou robot s'entendirent déglutirent. On fit semblant de ne pas entendre (avec un sourire des autres toujours plus grand) pour ne pas rendre cette situation encore plus étrange. Bien que Sam se dit que, cette assemblée était peut-être folle, mais pour qu'un être portant le nom de la Déesse de l'Amour et de la beauté soit tout aussi belle que cette déesse de légende… il signait pour rester !

_ Déesse, Grand Pope, où sont donc nos chers Gémeaux ?  
_ Partis chercher les autres membres des Avengers. Il sera plus facile d'expliquer en une fois…  
_ Et Stark ? coupa la Sorcière en coupant l'emprise de l'arrivée du canon de beauté, Sans lui, nous ne serons pas vraiment au complet. Et n'oublions pas Thor, le dieu du Tonnerre. Il est censé être sur Asgard et personne n'a pu accéder à Asgard. Pas même Stark !  
_ Il sera impossible de nous rendre sur Asgard. Ragnarok a eu lieu. Si vous étiez plus attentifs au cosmos, vous auriez aussi senti cette perturbation.

Un Chevalier à la longue chevelure blonde avança d'un pas pour se démarquer du rang. À avoir gardé les yeux clôt depuis leur arrivée, il ne leur était pas passé inaperçu parmi tous ces personnages haut en couleur.

_ Déesse, j'aimerai l'autorisation de quitter cette réunion et de me rendre à mon Temple afin d'entrer en contact avec Tony Stark, Stephen Strange et Peter Parker. Je me charge de les prévenir des derniers événements, de notre participation, et Mû pourra me transmettre votre plan final. Si le Sorcier Suprême m'aide, je pense qu'il me sera possible d'avertir Thor.  
_ J'ai confiance en toi Shaka, va.  
_ Attendez deux petites minutes… s'agaça Wanda, Comment croyez-vous les contacter ? Stark est dans _l'espace_ , et comme vous venez de le dire, Thor devait être sur une planète qui n'existe plus !

Shaka se tourna vers eux, ses yeux toujours fermés et sa main toujours vertical en face de sa poitrine, et il leur répondit sur le même ton que la Sorcière Rouge, comme si c'était l'évidence-même et la réponse à tout :

_ Je suis la réincarnation de Bouddha.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, laissant las ses compagnons et ahuris les invités d'honneur. Athéna cacha son petit rire dans sa main. Sa tentative ne parvint pas à amoindrir les quelques lueurs d'amusements dans ses prunelles.

_ Seuls les Sorciers bien entrainés sont capables d'utiliser le Multiverse. C'est ce qu'ils apprennent du moins. D'autres personnes sans infinité avec la magie en sont capables également, dont les Chevaliers de la Vierge.  
_ Ce qu'il a dit à propos de Bouddha-

Steve fut coupé dans son élan, Kanon réapparaissant devant lui, avec le Roi du Wakanda, toutes griffes sorties, accompagnée de sa sœur cadette. T'Challa ne les vit pas, trop occupé à se jeter sur le Chevalier l'ayant amené –enlevé- par un habile tour de magie sa sœur fut bien plus raisonnable, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le Roi fut néanmoins stoppé dans son élan, immobilisé.

_ Merci Milo… marmonna le Gémeau deuxième édition

Le surnommé ne répondit pas, concentré à scruter avec une concentration sans faille, les nouveaux venus, ses yeux bleus virant progressivement à une couleur plus orangée.  
Athéna se leva de son trône de pierre pour venir se positionner devant lui. La réaction de l'homme fut identique à celle de la Veuve Noire :

_ Saori Kido ?  
_ Vous me connaissez sous cette identité et c'est une chose normale. Je suis la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. C'est moi qui vous ai fait mander. Je n'ai pas été regardante dans mes manières, car nous n'avons que peu de temps. Ainsi, si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi. Laissez mon Chevalier en dehors de ça.  
_ Altesse…

Toujours incapable de bouger, le roi du Wakanda coula un regard interrogateur aux groupes de personnes qu'il connaissait. Apercevoir les Avengers l'aida à se détendre quelque peu. Mais pas assez pour qu'il bouge de nouveau et soit maître de son propre corps –sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer ce qui l'entravait dans ses mouvements.  
Certain d'avoir l'attention de T'Challa, Vision reprit d'une sa voix robotique, morne et calme :

_ Vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Nous sommes venus leur demander leur aide contre la Guerre qui se prépare. Bruce ne nous en a pas tout dit, mais un certain Thanos veut récupérer les Pierres d'Infinité. J'en suis une. Il est déjà venu pour moi. Et il reviendra. Ma Pierre appelle les autres. Je la sens. Je sens leur appel et mon appel vers elle.

L'humanoïde prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

_ Il s'agit de protéger la Terre. Nous aurons besoin de leur aide. Seul, je crains que nous n'ayons pas les moyens d'y parvenir à nous seul. Et ma pierre, ma raison d'être, me pousse à leur faire confiance.  
_ Bien…  
_ Milo, tu peux le relâcher.

Un battement de cil plus tard, T'Challa fut de nouveau libre.  
Et Saga revint à ce moment-là, avec deux invités supplémentaires. Dont l'un était en état de stress sans être vert et le second, malgré ses prothèses mécaniques aux jambes, semblait prêt à en découdre, même avec son handicap, qui devient de plus en plus pesant.

_ Saga ! Espèce d'idiot ! La technologie ne fonctionne pas ici ! C'est toi qui a instauré ça !

Un autre chevalier se démarqua des rangs, aussi gracieuse qu'Aphrodite, mais sans pour autant rivaliser avec en niveau beauté, la demoiselle aux cheveux parmes se précipita aux côtés de Rhodes pour lui éviter de tomber.

(La voix de ce personnage au nom toujours inconnu leur sembla un peu grave pour appartenir à une fille, mais cela ne l'enlaidissait pas. Au contraire !)

Le militaire était accompagné de leur scientifique spécialisé dans le rayonnement gamma, passablement stressé, mais pour le moins, normal. Aucune teinture verte ne marquait sa peau, comme la douleur de céder la place à l'Autre ne marquait pas ses traits. Il regardait à droite et à gauche, sans parvenir à calmer ses nerfs.

_ Nous- On- euh…

Bruce perdait son latin, et l'absence d'aide de sa Russe favorite ne lui permit pas de retrouver ses mots.

Saori Kido –Athéna- s'avança vers lui, pour lui prendre délicatement la main. Invisible pour les Vengeurs, uniquement détectable par ses chevalier et la Pierre de la Vision, elle lui diffusa le long du bras puis du corps une douce chaleur apaisante, et lui offrit un sourire des plus compatissants.

_ Tel que je viens de la dire au roi du Wakanda et sa sœur, je suis Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, Protectrice de la Terre. Vous êtes actuellement dans mon Sanctuaire, en compagnie de mes hommes et de vos amis, à ma demande. Je sais que vous avez assisté à Ragnarok. Je sais que vous avez assisté au massacre de Thanos avant qu'il ne vous renvoie sur Terre. Je sais que c'est vous qui avait contacté les Avengers. Je vous ai fait mander, vous et le Colonel Rhodes, sans regarder aux manières, car nous n'avons pas le temps. Je suis navrée de toute cette rudesse. Je vous prie de croire que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, mais vos alliés dans la bataille à venir.

Le scientifique ne dit mot –il n'en a pas-, obnubilé par cette profonde chaleur qui l'irradie de toute part. Bercée par la voix douce de son interlocutrice, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent et sa confusion s'amenuisa. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il lui fait confiance immédiatement. Il ne va sans dire que Bruce préfère les techniques du SHIELD certes brusque, mais pas aussi inattendue et éclaire que celles de cette déité.  
Derrière lui, toujours soutenue par la demoiselle aux cheveux parme, Rhodes serre les dents. Ses prothèses ne fonctionnent plus, ne le soutiennent plus. Bien qu'il soit aidé, la douleur tiraille son dos. Le poids de sa machinerie, accumulée à celle de son propre corps ne l'aide pas. Son esprit, rassurée par les propos de leur charmante hôte ne rassurent en aucun cas sa conscience militaire, lui soufflant au tréfonds de son esprit, qu'il s'agit surement d'un traquenard bien traficoté. Et malgré tout, il tuerait pour :

_ Une chaise s'il vous plait.  
_ Nous allons faire mieux qu'une chaise. lui sourit celle qui porte cette armure d'or, Cela ne prendra pas trop de temps.

Le militaire fronce les sourcils : il sent quelque chose dans son dos. Une sorte de chaleur et des picotements qui descendent de le long de ses jambes jusqu'à la voute plantaire. Il s'en sent vite tout engourdit.

La belle inconnue le lâcha progressivement, au fur et à mesure que l'engourdissement disparu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se tient devant elle, toute sourire, que Rhodes remarqua plusieurs chose : sous la semelle de ses chaussures, il sentait quelque chose et il se tenait debout. Seul.

La surprise le déstabilisa tellement qu'il tangua un peu, et ses jambes, dans un réflexe naturel, suivirent le mouvement, évitant toute chute.

Par le slip en léopard de Tony !  
Rhodes _marchait_ !

_ Nous allons combattre ensemble prochainement. Je pense que nous devons être au meilleur de nous-même, Colonel. J'étais en mesure de vous guérir, je l'ai fait.  
_ Comment avez-vous- ?  
_ Le cosmos, Colonel.  
_ Le quoi ?  
_ Nous avons quelques temps avant que le Seigneur Poséidon ne nous rejoigne, ainsi que la délégation des Enfers. intervient Shion, Je pense qu'il est possible de vous faire un petit cours avancé-  
_ Grand Pope ! Laissez-mon Mumu faire ! scanda Milo le torse bombé de fierté tout en secouant le bras du dénommé Mumu (l'ancien froid et digne Camus du Verseau), Il sait y faire et en peu de temps ! Vous auriez dû voir comment il s'y est pris pour tout expliquer à Isaac et Hyoga !  
_ Parce que tu as quitté le Sanctuaire pour aller en Sibérie ? Sans _mon_ autorisation ? s'étrangla le Gémeau premier du nom sur un ton scandalisé

Milo haussa les épaules, Shion fusilla du regard le Gémeau première édition, qui par sa honte passée accepta de baisser la tête tout en fusillant du regard le Scorpion pour boucler la boucle. Athéna roula des yeux face à tant de gamineries. Qu'ils étaient terrifiants et forts, ses Chevaliers d'Or !

Les Avengers observèrent le tout, d'un air médusé.

Camus se dit encore une fois qu'il aurait dû choisir un autre compagnon que cet horrible Scorpion. (Et non, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait penser, il n'interprètera pas _Let it Go_. Une fois avait suffi pour se débarrasser de cet empoisonneur de Scorpion. Merci beaucoup.)

\- To Be Continued –

(Pour sûre cette fois !)

Quoi Aphrodite et Mû ne sont pas de filles ? Mais ! Enfin ! Moins fort voyons ! C'est un secret trop bien garder pour qu'il explose aux grands jours !

J'ai coupé car la suite était moins humoristique, et que la balance entre les personnages des deux univers étaient encore un peu fragile. Elle tend à s'améliorer, de mon point de vue dans la suite.

J'espère n'avoir pas été trop lourde pour les quelques blague à répétition. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère que cette suite vous plait tout autant, et que la suite le sera encore !

Encore bonne année et plein de licornes sur vous !


End file.
